If I caught you
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: What if Donatello caught April before she fell in the ooze? And when he did what if he fell in it instead of her? Losing his memory joining the foot. How will he get back to normal will he ever? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Donatello ran up the big canister of mutangen , seeing the rope on April start to break. He finally got up there and jumped, coming close to her. There hands grazed but didn't hold, right when she was going to hit the ooze Donatello took his other hand and grabbed her by the shirt. Throwing her out, April hit and slid down the side of the container.

She looked to her side for Donnie to thanking him and hug him. Then she heard a scream, seeing Donatello get sucked in by the ooze. The last thing she saw was his hand reaching out for something. Thinking fast she reached in there without thinking of her self and grabbed his arm.

Pulling him out there was mutagen all over him, so much she couldn't what damage happen to him.

"April! We have to go! The foot-bots and Baxter Stockman are trying to get the Retro-mutagen!"She looked down at the Donatello laying knocked out and covered in ooze.

"What about Donnie!?" She held him tighter while the rest of them fought the rest.

"Just leave him he will be okay!" Taking one last glance at him she raised his head to hers. Kissing his fore-head and whispering in his ear."Don't worry I will come back for you. Just don't go anywhere." Leaving him laying down she followed Casey and Leonardo. When they left Donatello caught someone's eye, that someone was Razar.

Walking slowly to him, examining the mutants body. Once the mutagen cleared off, Razar was impressed of what he saw. Picking up the now mutated mutant, he slowly walking back to the Shredder.

This new Donatello would make a great addition to the foot clan... The thought ran through his mind.

April slammed her dad into the retro-mutagen barley getting some on his head. The boys got Mr. O'neil in the tarp, Casey and April crawled out. Watching if it worked, a few seconds passed and Kirby's head popped out.

All of them cheered and hugged, Kriby stayed wrapped in the tarp because, well you know why. "I just need to ask one question... How did you make it?" Raphael and Mikey turned to Leo who turned to Casey and April.

"Donnie... Oh CRAP! DONNIE!" The three of them (Leo,Casey,April.) Yelled and ran back to the warehouse. Raphael and Mikey started running but then noticed Mr. O,neil.

"Who's going to stay with him?" The two of them looked at each other, then played a quick game of punchies. Raphael punched Mikey hard and won. Mikey walked to Mr.O'neil and escorted him to the lair..

-  
April ran to the warehouse and looked everywhere, no sign of Donnie. Soon, the boys came right after her and started looking too.

"Where is he!? We NEED to FIND him!" Finally sitting down filling her hand with her face. She promised him is the only thing she thought about, feeling like she broke her promise. That only made her cry more, the boys just watched her not knowing what to do. Bringing her knees to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Its alright April. He's going to come home. Were going to make sure of it." Leonardo told her putting out a hand to help her up. "Lets just head back to the lair guys." The teenagers walked back, but while that April looked back and just keep saying "I will come back for you."

When they got to the lair Kirby was wearing one of Splinters robes and her was sitting on the couch. April cheered up a bit and ran to her father giving him a came out of the dojo to greet his sons, but grew a bit worried when Donatello wasn't there.

"My sons... Where is Donatello?" Leo looked at him with sadness in his eyes, Raphael just stared at the ground. "Answer Me!"

"He saved April by pulling her away from the mutagen, but he fell in instead of her. We had to get the retro-mutagen so we left him there. We were going to get him but when we got there he wasn't there." Leo said holding back a sob and had a single tear slip out.

-  
Donatello opened his eyes slowly well one of them. His left one seemed to be covered with something. Sitting up noticing some of his body was bandaged, it took him a minuet to realize the whole side his face was covered too.

He didn't remember anything, where he was, who brought him here, not evening who he was. Skimming the room spotting a girl in the corner cleaning off towels. Her hair was short, blonde in the back, black on top, also the side of her ear pierced. Not knowing if he shouldn't say anything, he waited until she was done.

"Um... Do you know where we are?" The girl turned around and smiled, looking at the confusion on his face. "The foot-clan head quarters." Donatello stood a little and said back. "Oh okay? Is this my home or something? I would tell you my name but I don't remember."

Karai dropped the stuff she was cleaning and looked at him again, he doesn't remember anything. Getting a devilish grin on her face, and with that grin came a plan.

"For the name part... Its Donatello.. For the home part... If you want it to be it could." Looking more confused he sat down again getting everything straight.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Please... I mean yes." That put a smile on Karai's face and a little smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So umm... Whats your name?" Donatello shifted closer to the foot clan girl. Turning around she smiled "Its Karai, and you talk a lot for someone that's hurt." He laughed a little uneasy and sat back down on the bed, Karai followed and sat next to him. "So I have to talk to my "Boss" to see if you can stay here. But i will be back alright?" He nodded and she got up, walking down the halls. Opening the door to her father's thrown, then kneeling down in front of him.

"He has no memory of his other family. I told him he could stay here if he wanted, but I need to know from you if he can stay." Shredder looked down at her, thinking it will be nice ti have a Ninja turtle on their side.

"Fine... When will he be able to train again?"Karai smiled, then got up. "I will ask for you, he doesn't look that hurt so I think he will be ready by tomorrow or the next day." She walked out and back to the infirmary. Where she saw Donatello taking off his wraps off his arm, Karai mad him stop.

"The Shredder wants to know when you can start training again. Will it be soon?" Donatello stood up and cracked his neck, then his knuckles.

"Ya I guess. I'm a little sore but that will go away soon with a little overnight sleep." He started unwrapping again, but she sat him down.

"If your going to take them off let me help you then." There was a silent okay under his breath. She got to work and started unwraping . Staring at the newly mutated skin under it, and gazing her hand across the skin. It was rough and tough, when she went up more there was little spikes. Poking out, she touched one and it pricked her finger. "Ow..." She said pulling back her finger, Donatello took her finger and kissed it. Karai's cheeks brighten a shade of pink and red, she took her finger back.

Shaking off what just happen and continued helping him, Karai went for his head . Hit was slightly blakish and redish. But only on a part of his head, along with that was his eye, the pupil now cat like. The red saturated color of the iris.

She just stared into them something about them couldn't make her look away. Karai felt his breath, thats when she backed away and stood up. "Uhh... You should get some sleep you have a lot of things to do tomorrow. You can sleep in here, theres extra blankets in the closet . I will wake you up. Goodnight." She walked out trying to escape his gaze.

Donatello smiled looking up at the ceiling, "I like her." he said with another smile. Turning to his side feeling his spikes make holes in the bed.

-

Karai threw a pillow at Donatello, making him wake up instantly. "Wake up! If we start early we can relax the rest of the day." She walked out and Donatello followed quickly, getting by her side.

"So I'm guessing I'm like in a gang now or something?" Laughing Karai hit him making him got to the side.  
"No. More like a ninja now in a clan. But you always been a ninja, so it shouldn't be new to you."

"I need to learr about who I was." Karai stopped him and stared at him. "You don't need to know anything else. No choose your weapon." She stepped aside showing the weapon rack, he look at each one then something caught his eye. They looked like black gloves, but when he touched the it was rough and hard.

"Try it on."She insisted. "But I cant, there is 5 fingers and I only have three." Smiling she said "Take another look oh wise one." He did and quickly rushed it on, it felt a little heavier than a glove. "Make your hand into a fist Donatello."

He did as she said, and 4 skinny blades came out, and a big blade sticking out more then the rest.  
"Woah..." Donatello was liking the new weapon, and was ready to try it. Karai took her sword and got in a stance. "Ready?" He breathed under his breath yes.

Karai charged first shoving her foot into his side, causing him to tumble. Bringing her sword to his face making a little scratch. Donatello then brought his hand up, scrapping her arms completely. "Ugh!" She scooted back, trying not to get blood on the floor. He quickly sat up and hugged her from behind, she turned her head and barley noticed how close they were.

Feeling each others breath, leaning in...

_**A/N- Its going to eventually be April and Donatello. Right now its going through some working and ideas stuff like tthat**_


	3. I don't want him to love me

They were leaning in until Karai pushed him away...  
"I have to get cleaned up, keep practicing..." She said walking away to the infirmary. Donatello stood there watching her walk away, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked his self wondering why and what happen...

Walking into the room she closed the door, locking it. Quickly getting wrappings and a needle to start stitching up the cut... Karai worked as fast as she could, so she wouldn't be able to make eye-contact with Donnie. But then someone knocked on the door...

"Karai are you okay? I can get someone. Or can I just come in?" He said with worry, sigh she said. "No its alright, you can come in though."  
Coming in he saw arm and went to go get peroxide, Donnie came closer but she scooted away.

"If you don't put this on the cut, its gonna get infected! Just hold still!" He kept trying to grab her. Than Donatello finally put down the bottle and started wrestling Karai. And it just turned into a game, with laughing and play fighting.

Once again, they stopped and starred in to each others eyes,. She didn't want this to happen, but some how it always does. Karai pushed him away again and said "Fine just hurry up and clean the cut!" She started unwrapping the arm.

Nothing much happen after that... They just sat there talking about random shit, thumb wrestling, playing fighting. "I know you wont like me asking but, Karai. Why do you keep pushing me away from you?" Those words cut through her like her tanto.

"I uh- uh.-" Good thing shredder walked in, throwing a bag on the floor.  
"Karai help Donatello put his armor on, hes going on patrol tonight with you." Shredder didn't wait for an answer he just left, she was about to leave to but Donatello caught a hold of her.

"He said help Donatello, I need help..." Rolling her eyes , she opened the bag taking out a shell cover made out of Metal, designed with the foot clan symble on the back...

"Turn around and take all extra pads off." He did as she said and waited for her. Clamping the shell on to his back, Donatello felt uneven until she put a plastron cover in front. That connected on the sides to the back. Puling out some long pant like sleeves also from the bag, and regular arm sleeves.

"I'll out on the arm sleeves for you, you have to do the leg ones your self. " She did what she promised and went to go check what else is in the bag...  
There was just a two part mask, and some other armor.

Coming back she set the top part of his mack on his head, then the bottom part. When it connect all you could see was his eyes, they are pretty eyes she thought. Wait no! Don't think like that this is just for patrol... Get him ready and out . No falling for him , you can go through the pain again. She thought to her self to keep her emotions in.

"I'm getting ready meet me in the front of the church." Walking out she left a fully armored Donatello, standing felling ditched. Karai wouldn't have cared if she kissed the mutant, but its just feels so guilty. Sighing she looked into the reflection on her.

"You know what your doing is wrong, but your so confused that you don't know what to do..." Karai said out loud, feeling her self break away... His heart has been crushed, mine has to, but he doesn't remember anything true." "I just really don't know what to do!" She punched the wall making a small hole from the impact.

"I'll do whatever I want to do, I'm not hiding the truth anymore."


End file.
